Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of using a connector to connect a backplane and a circuit board in an electronic device in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the prior art, components forming a high-speed second circuit board link include a backplane 11, a circuit board 12, a circuit board 15, a connector 10, and a connector 14. The connector 14 is used to connect the backplane 11 to the circuit board 15, and the connector 10 is used to connect the backplane 11 to the circuit board 12. A chip 16 is arranged on the circuit board 12, a chip 13 is arranged on the circuit board 13, and internal circuit connection wires (not illustrated in FIG. 1) are arranged inside the backplane 11, the circuit board 12, the circuit board 15, the connector 14, and the connector 10. The connector 14 is connected to the backplane 11 and the circuit board 15. After the connector 10 is connected to the backplane 11 and the circuit board 12, an electrical connection is implemented between the chip 16 and the chip 13.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a detailed circuit diagram of connections between a connector and a second circuit board as well as the circuit board in the prior art. FIG. 2 further illustrates detailed circuit connection relationships between the connector 10 and the backplane 11 and the circuit board 12 that are illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the connector 10 includes conductive contact heads 101, 102, 103, and 104 (for clarity in FIG. 2, only the 4 contact heads are given as examples, and the actual number of contact heads is illustrated in FIG. 2), and conductive contact heads 105, 106, 107, and 108 (for clarity in FIG. 2, only the 4 contact heads are given as examples, and the actual number of contact heads is illustrated in FIG. 2). The conductive contact heads 101, 102, 103, and 104 are optionally pluggable into the backplane 11, the conductive contact heads 105, 106, 107, and 108 are optionally pluggable into the circuit board 12, an internal electrical connection is implemented between the conductive contact head 101 and the conductive contact head 108 in the connector 10, an internal electrical connection is implemented between the conductive contact head 102 and the conductive contact head 107 in the connector 10, an internal electrical connection is implemented between the conductive contact head 103 and the conductive contact head 106 in the connector 10, and an internal electrical connection is implemented between the conductive contact head 104 and the conductive contact head 105 in the connector 10. Therefore, when the circuit board 12 is connected to the backplane 11 by using the connector 10, a plurality of electrical connections may be formed between the backplane 11 and the circuit board 12, and data signals are transmitted over the plurality of electrical connections.
In the long-term research, the inventor of the present invention finds that the signal transmission speed of the high-speed second circuit board link is required to be higher and higher. For example, it will be increased from the current 10 Gbs to 17 Gbs gradually, and is predicted to be further increased from 17 Gbs to 25 Gbs. Under a high data transmission speed, signal attenuation will be higher and higher. Due to cabling loss restriction of traditional circuit boards, in order to implement a link with a speed of 25 Gbs, an M6 board material or a high-speed cable solution is required to control signal attenuation that occurs in the internal circuit connection wires. However, M6 board materials and high-speed cables are very expensive, increasing the costs. In addition, if high-speed cables are used instead of the foregoing connection manner, tens of thousands of lines on the second circuit board have to be replaced with cable connections. This extremely complicates the design solution.
Another solution in the prior art is to add a balancer on the circuit board 12 connected to the connector 10 to boost signal amplitude and control signal attenuation. However, due to the increasing integration of products, space on the circuit board 12 is scarce, and the balancer added on the circuit board 12 will increase the product size.